Sawai Yusuke
}}is one of the main idols of the season Ainochi!: Idol Stars. Yusuke is a student attending the Nakazato First Academy, a school for male idols. Yusuke is a style typed idol, who uses the brand MAX Volume has his primary brand. As of the second season, Yusuke is part of the idol unit ℋ3, whose aim it is to help people all around Japan and one day, even all around the world. Yusuke is the younger brother of the top designer Sawai Yataro, who is currently working at Three Hearts Academy. History Yusuke is a boy who’s always been very close to his older brother. When he was younger, Yusuke was often very sick and couldn’t attend school like other children of his age. Due to this, he was mostly home schooled until he reached the age of ten, when his disease finally went off. Even though less dangerous symptoms returned by times, Yusuke started visiting school like any other child in his age. From this time on, his life seemed almost normal until the young boy found out his brother, his closest friend, would go away very soon. Upset and let down, Yusuke started looking up Three Hearts Academy, as this was the place his brother would start working. As soon as he found out that the academy was an idol school, he asked his best friend, Watanabe Itsuki, for help. Together with Itsuki’s help, Yusuke found out about the Nakazato First Academy, an idol academy only for boys, which was located quite close to the Three Hearts Academy. Determined to get there, Itsuki and Yusuke trained as hard as Yusuke was able to. And in the end, Yusuke actually made it into Nakazato. ''Ainochi! Idol Stars After passing the entrance exam at Nakazato, Yusuke was ready to start a new part of his life. The day after he moved into Nakazato, Yusuke went with his new friend Seiji to Three Hearts to surprise Yataro. Yataro, who managed to promote his newly created brand, was surprised, almost shocked to see his younger brother as an idol, but sooner or later got used to the thought. Around the same time, Yusuke has met Taiko Mirai, the first year student from Three Hearts, who soon became his first true rival. During the Unison Resound Prime, in which Yusuke did not take part, Yusuke revealed for the first time why he decided to become an idol. While not stating that it originally meant to be closer to his brother again, Yusuke told Mirai, that he decided to attend Nakazato to help people. When the top idols of the two idol schools announced their collaboration party for Christmas, Yusuke and Seiji were helping the top idol Shiomiya Ryuichi without telling anyone about it. This was only once mentioned at the party, as Ryuichi thanked the two for their help. As the party coincidently fell on Yusuke’s birthday, his brother also had the perfect gift ready for him. As the Fortune Cup at Three Hearts was about to start, Yataro has been called for an urgent reason. As it turned out, Yusuke collapsed while practicing alone. As some of the students have found him, they didn’t seem to find a pulse, so Yataro brought him to a hospital and called for Yusuke’s doctor. Dr. Brightwood, the doctor that took care for Yusuke when he was younger. As it wasn’t too bad, Yusuke recovered fast and was able to leave the hospital soon, but he was still upset and felt guilty for what he has caused. On top of that, Seiji started being more carefully around Yusuke and promised he’s never let him train again. In addition, Yataro has now rented a flat for him and Yusuke to live. After that, Yataro moved out of Three Hearts as well as Yusuke was officially forbidden to live at Nakazato - to live with his brother. Ainochi! Personality Yusuke is actually a very calm and playful young boy, who wants people to believe that he's just as cool as anyone else, if not even more. Until very recently, Yusuke has been interested in anything but idols until he asked his best friend Itsuki about more information. He has joined the Nakazato Academy to follow one specific aim. Yusuke always tries to do his best, even though he usually trains less than any other idol around him. Yusuke, who usually looks up to his older brother, hates it when people compare him with Yataro. While it was revealed that Yusuke became an idol to be closer to his brother again, he can't stand it when he calls him "Yuu-chan". His cold and calm facade makes many people think that Yusuke may be a rude person, who likes to make others said or is mean in general. During the events of Ainochi! Idol Stars, his personality changes and after a while, he stops hiding his true character after a while. Yet, he actually does like to tease others, especially the girls of the Three Hearts Academy, whom he considers as his rivals. Appearance Yusuke's height is of an average Japanese boy. He has short, black hair that usually looks a little messy. His eyes are blue colored. His family tends to call them the crystal blue eyes. Due to his personal problem, Yusuke hardly shows any emotions and seems like he's interested in anything. He is usually seen wearing the first year uniform of the Nakazato First Academy, while he usually wears it without sweater in summer, and keeps the jacket opened in winter. Outside school time, Yusuke is usually seen wearing a dark blue checked, short-sleeved shirt. Underneath the shirt, he wears a black, long-sleeved top. He usually wears dark green pants and grey sneakers. Relationships *'Sawai Yataro:' Yataro is Yusuke's older brother and top designer of the brand MAX Volume. Since Yusuke used to be very sick when he was a child, Yataro is always extremely worried when it comes to his younger brother. Yataro constantly fears that the symptoms might return one day. Until Yataro decided to go to Tokyo and decided to become a teacher there, he has been Yusuke's second best friend. After his decision, Yusuke has been rather angry at his brother, while he secretly planned to be closer to his brother again. *'Taiko Mirai:' Mirai is the "poor mouse" from the Three Hearts Academy. Yusuke likes to tease her, which is why Mirai considers him as rude. While they both tend to help each other with their problems, they announced that they are true rivals. Mirai is Yusuke's first true rival. *'Okumura Seiji:' Seiji is a good friend of Yusuke and his roommate at the same time. Yusuke and Seiji passed the entrance exam together and usually hang out together. Since Seiji has found out about Yusuke's past, he tries to act like his supporting guard, watching out that nothing might happen to him anymore. *'Dr. Brightwood:' Dr. Brightwood is the doctor that took care of Yusuke whenever he collapsed during his childhood. Due to that, Yusuke doesn't really see big of a difference between his family and Dr. Brightwood. For Yusuke, he belongs to his family. *'Shiomiya Ryuichi:' Ryuichi is an upperclassman and the top idol of Yusuke's school. Until the christmas concert, Ryuichi and Yusuke hardly had any contact and were simply idols of the same school. But ever since then, the two seemed to get along well and Ryuichi seems to really be attached to Yusuke. *'Watanabe Itsuki:' Itsuki is Yusuke's best friend. The two know each other since their childhood, even though they have hardly any things in common. Itsuki helped Yusuke in entering the idol academy, Nakazato First Academy and is now proud to call himself Yusuke's first and greatest fan. *'Sawai Masayuki' and 'Sawai Reika:' Masayuki and Reika are Yusuke's parents, who were always very worried about their son. They were always glad that Yusuke was able to get along with his older brother Yataro like that. *'Tachibana Hibiki:' Etymology }} - Sawai comes from meaning "lake", "water" or even "benevolence", combined with meaning "well". So Sawai means "well of the lake". However, 澤 could also mean "grace" or "brilliance". With that meaning, Sawai would mean "well of brillance". }} - Yusuke comes from meaning "friend", "friendly" or "companion", combined with meaning "help". So Yusuke could mean "friendly help" or even "helping a friend". Trivia *Yusuke's birthday falls on December 22nd, which makes his zodiac sign to be Capricorn. *Yusuke's Kirakiratter name is @SawaiYuuchan. **His and Yataro's Kirakiratter names are based on how they call each other. *Yusuke is the first idol to be known to suffer from a serious illness. *Besides being called "Yuu-chan" by Yataro, Yusuke's only nickname is "Fuyu". However, Kibou is the only one to call him like that. *Yusuke's idol theme color is light blue. *Yusuke is the first active idol whose sibling is the top designer of a well known brand. References Category:Style Idols Category:Male Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:FairySina Category:FairyIdols Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) 2 Category:Ainochi! Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Precious Ainochi! Characters Category:Precious Ainochi!